Question: Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{10h^2 + 4h}{12h^2} - \dfrac{6fh - 10gh}{12h^2}$ You can assume $f,g,h \neq 0$.
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{10h^2 + 4h - (6fh - 10gh)}{12h^2}$ $k = \dfrac{10h^2 + 4h - 6fh + 10gh}{12h^2}$ The numerator and denominator have a common factor of $2h$, so we can simplify $k = \dfrac{5h + 2 - 3f + 5g}{6h}$